All Over Again
by RAINBOWSNEMESIS
Summary: What if you could relive your school years all over again would you? What if you could your kids could go back to the place you grew-up to grow-up themselves would you allow them? Knowing they'd be away from you & they'd have to make their own decisions? Would you allow them to be independent and find their own way in this world? HoA. Co-written; StutterRutter & RAINBOWNEMESIS
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

~Sarah~

Looking at the clock, I noticed it was 8:45 am. The perfect time to wake up on a Saturday. I bend over my bed and search through my drawers to find my robe. I pick it up without looking then I feel something moving in my hand other than my robe, I look down, there's a cricket in my hand. I scream and run down down stairs

"ROBERT!" I yell

"Yes, sis?" He smiles a vindictive smile

"You little jack-" I start

"Hey, no cussing young lady!" Mum puts a plate in front of Robert at the dining table

"He put crickets in my drawers!" I exclaim

"Young sir, I except you to catch them!" Mum looks at Robert

"I turn around for one second, and you two are either, in trouble, almost in trouble, or making long term arrangements for trouble." Dad looks up from his newspaper

"Stop quoting Steve Martin, Dad." I sit down

"You two can't act that way at Anubis when you go next week!" Mum reminds us

"When we get to Anubis, I'll just lock her in the Attic!" Robert laughs

Dad goes serious "Never say anything like that again nor do anything of that sort."

"It was just a jo-" Robert tries to explain

"Do you hear me? Never go into that Attic, or the Cellar. Or I will personally come and drag you by your hair from the school back here." Dad points at us

Nina and Fabian Rutter, by most peoples standards were the "awesome cool everyone loves parents", but they were just my parents. Like how Robert, my dark-haired twin, was apparently the "geek", but to me he was just my brother. My sinister brother. And to me, I was Sarah, golden-haired Sarah. When I told anyone that we were twins, they'd say we're crazy. But, I had no idea why Mum looked stressed and why dad looked so mad...

"Now, Robert, go and get the crickets out of Sarah's room, then get ready." Mum instructs and we race up the stairs and into my room

"What was that about?" Robert asks

"Don't ask me, I'm not Queen I-Know-What-My-Parents-Are-Thinking. Your the smart one!" I argue

"Your in just as many honors classes, Sarah!" Robert shouts back

"Your in the honors-honors courses though..." I say

"That's not even real, or logical!" Robert tells me

"Just get the crickets and leave." I sigh

He crawls under my bed and gets a shoe box full of them, I could hear them chirping. He sticks them close to my face, I screech and jump back, and Robert laughs as he leaves.

I close the door behind him. Oh, how was I going to survive in this family...

I throw my hair in a ponytail, put on draw-string sweats and a Nike shirt. I jog down the hall, stop at my brothers door, and knock.

"You ready?" I ask as he opens the door

Even though I loved my brother, he was a geek, and he needed to get out, and exercise more, this was my way of making him do that.

~Robert~

I love my sister. But, she's annoying. Especially when she's dragging you out for a mile jog at 9 am, why can't I just have a normal twin?!

I guess it's okay, its been worse, I mean, I seriously spent 9 months with her in a much smaller space. Yes, you can start feeling bad for me now.

"Why was Dad so mad?" Sarah asks as we're jogging on a paved path through a wooded-park

It was summer, but it was almost fall, and the tree's were still decided on which color they wanted to be. I knew that Sarah liked Autumn, and that was in part because of the Pumpkin Spice Lattes. I like summer better, on the other hand, it was green, more life to it, I thought.

"It must be something about the Attic, and that Cellar." I shrug

"Then, we get there, and we'll go the first night!" Sarah says excitedly

"Why, so you can call your boyfriend, Jake?" I try to pull off a girly voice and batt my eyes, but I fail.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She nudges me a bit

"He's not my boyfriend!" I mock a nudge her back, a bit more softly

"What about Cassandra?" Sarah questions "don't you fancy her?"

"First off, there is a difference between fancying and dating, and second I don't fancy her." I tell Sarah

"Mhm." She rolls her eyes

"And I'm stuck with you, for the rest of my life?" I ask jokingly, then look up "oh, god, what'd I ever do wrong in my past life to ever deserve this?"

She pushes me again with her elbow, and I fall on my back, I steady myself on my elbows

"Was that really needed?" I ask

"Mhm." Sarah smiles

"Help me up." I extend my arm

Once Sarah helped me up, she looked at me and said "Race you back!" Then started sprinting

I chuckled and followed her, trying to get a faster jog the whole way, maybe then I could finally beat her and something athletic...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reading so this update is actually later than it was supposed to be by a lot sorry StutterRutter. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 2 Scarlett's POV

I look out the passenger window, and there it stood, a magnificent castle towering over me. My new life. My mums past life. I've been living in a small town, hardly put on any maps with my mum, Willow Jenks, for as long as I can remember. She adopted me at nine months old, I went to the only school in town for a few years, then she hired a governess to come and teach me at our old mansion, the governess had a granddaughter, Maryanne, who became my only friend my age. I don't know how my Mum had all this money for a mansion, horses, and a staff, she had no job, claimed I was more important, I reckoned she just inherited a whole bunch of money from a dead family member, though I don't remember having any family.

This last week had been so hectic, Lance, the butler, had spent it in the kitchen, making a list of all the food I could eat and couldn't so my eating habits wouldn't be messed up and I would still enjoy the same things I have growing up. Mark, our horse worker tried to keep me on my horse as much as possible, I sadly couldn't take her with me, like I could take Madame, my cat, with me, and plus, I really don't mind it, I love my horse, and Marks 20-year-old face doesn't subtract any points either. Lady, our maid, that sweet woman, she was in her forties, but she did so much, helped me pack and shop with me and Maryanne, she's helped put up with crying baby me, bratty five year old me, incredibly annoying tween me, I cannot ask for a better maid. My governess, Ms Wright had always been a good woman, teaching various things, from manners to schooling. I was taught along side Maryanne. But, I always felt a bit bad for the Wrights. Mr Wright had died a few months before Mum hired her. I'm sure Mum will let them stay still, even if I'm not there.

Mum had been trying to get me to go to Anubis all Summer, I was considering Delphian, one of the top schools in America, but she wanted me to stay in England. My Mum is, and always will be quiet the inspirational person, with some kind of daily quote or life lesson. But, from what I've seen and heard, from the yearbooks and the very rare visits from her past Schoolmates, she was quite the flower child, she's become more levelheaded and mellow since, but I am a bit different, I've got the same straw-berry, ginger hair, i am adopted, so I am still unaware of how that happened... I guess I act like my mum in high school, a bit mellower, a bit more... Reserved. You can tell it in our eyes, her is more an exotic green, and gold flakes, like her personality, but my eyes, were a grey, with hints of blue, here and there.

I continue to look out the car window, our speed slowly decreasing...

"Are you okay, Scar?" Mum asks me

"I'm just a bit nervous, and please, when we get there, call me Scarlett." I plead

"Okay, Miss Grown-Up Scarlett..." Mum laughs

"Willow Jenks." I ask

"Ooh, my full name... This must be serious." She jokes

"It is!" I demand and Madame, my cat jumps on my lap "What did it feel like when your parents dropped you off at Anubis?"

"Well, I was originally at Isis, and then persisted into Anubis," She nods I knew there was obviously a story behind it that I didn't want to get into to "But, I was never really nervous, I wasn't that type of person, I was... Anxious... You could say." Mum stops the car in front a beautiful house, "We're here!"

I was sitting in the living room, Mum went to the "Alumni-Parent sign in" and I was introduced to Trudy, my Senior HouseMother, and Piper, my Junior HouseMother. That's when four people entered, they seemed to be a family, I stood up

"Oh, Hello." The oldest woman, the Mother, steps for and offers a hand "Who might you be? I'm Nina, Nina Rutter."

I take it "Nice to meet you, I am Scarlett. Scarlett Jenks."

The man grins "Willow Jenks daughter?" He asks, I nod "I'm Fabian Rutter, Nina's husband, as I'm sure you have gather, I am an old SchoolMate of your mothers. Nina and Willow missed each other, unfortunately."

"You seemed familiar, probably from old photo books, I presume..." I smile and nod

"Your quite the little lady, and please call us Nina and Fabian, better yet, Aunt and Uncle!" Nina beams

"Thank you, Nina, it's quite the compliment, I really do try... But for the Aunt/Uncle situation, I'm afraid I'm going to have to shy from that, I only just met you..." I look down

"Of course, Scarlett." Fabian says "How's your mother these days, out in the country? I understand you have quite the education out there... I see why Willow raised you the way she did, she seems successful. Last time I saw you were one, right after the adoption, a little squirt."

I felt heat raise to my cheeks "you should visit more often, you know, we have plenty of rooms and hardly any visitors..."

"Would you kids enjoy that? A summer in the country? I'll have to talk to Willow bout that..." Fabian thinks out loud

Then the girl, who by know, I guess is the boys sister, coughs.

"Oh, and these our the twins, Sarah and Robert." Nina says and I shake both of there hands

"I like your style, Preppy-Chic." Sarah nods

"Thank you, I guess, I don't have many friends that judge style back home, I actually only have one my age, and we just listen to '00 and '01 music on the even older record player, and read, talk between chapters, then switch books." I explain

"Then meet my brother Robert, TOTALLY GEEK." Sarah says

"Thanks for that flattery intro, sis!" Robert glares at his Sister

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't have anything against geeks, I know what they are, I just never have met one, not really. Unless you count me or Maryanne, and I don't like to out labels on myself or my close friends." I say shyly

That's when a "CRASH", louder than almost any I've hear before, comes from the hallway, like luggage falling to the ground,

"That must be a Lewis!" Fabian laughs and turns to leave room.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

~Kayla~

It's not like I wanted to be here. It's just a house. It's an old house. With spiders, and old things, and worst of all, unfashionable people. Shutter. I hate unfashionable people, and here I am, I am probably going to be stuck with them for years. I wanted to go to fashion school in New York, but no, I couldn't do that. I had to go to Anubis, the oldest house on this earth. Lucky me. My mum, for god sakes, she's a designer for a very successful company, and my dad owns this store, with random things, a lot of it's old, some of it is thousands of years old. I don't like his shop.

I'm Kayla Lewis, for crying out loud! I should be in New York! My mum graduated top class there! Why couldn't I get a shot? It was so unfair.

I was greeted by my fear, un-stylish people. 5 of them, 3 kids, and 2 adults.

"Who are you?" I ask.

The oldest man stepped forwards "I'm Fabian Rutter. I am just a parent, so I'll be gone by tonight." He tells me. Fabian Rutter. The name jogged a memory

"I'm Nina Rutter." The woman tells me.

Okay, I might be just going insane. But I've heard of these people before, if not met them.

"Nina? Nina Martin?" I ask

"Yes, why?" Nina questions

"My God, it's Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin! Your the famous Fabina!" I gasp

"Fab- what?" The golden haired girl my age looks at what I presumed where her parents

"I'm guessing your a Lewis? Amber and Alfie?" Nina laughs

" Yep! In the flesh and blood!" I nod "And no offense, but your style is a bit... Average."

"You don't know how many times your mother has says something to us a long the same lines." Fabian laughs.

"Our best friend sometimes." Nina sighs happily

"She hasn't changed much, I presume..." I say as my Mum herself burst through the door with dad

"FABIAN! NINA!" She squeals then runs and engulfs Fabian in a huge hug, where he ends up picking her up off the ground then goes and hugs Nina even tighter, a grin on both there faces. Dad just "man hugs" Fabian and lightly hugs Nina

"It's so good to be back." Dad says

"Your only here for a few hours, calm down." I say

"Why don't you four go into the living room while we catch up." Fabian suggests

We obediently follow the ginger, dirty blonde and dark haired trio into the room

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name..." The ginger asks "I'm Scarlett Jenks."

"I'm Kayla Lewis." I say

"Well, Kayla, I'm Sarah." The dirty blonde tells me "that's my twin Robert."

"Okay," Robert says "the next time someone comes thru that door, let my introduce myself. Please?"

I flip my long bleach blonde hair "our parents were really close." I look back at them "maybe even yours too Scarlett."

"I know my mum really liked Amber, but Amber moved to New York right as Willow came, and Nina had left too. But, apparently they got really close in college. I read Mums diaries." Scarlett explains

"Then they had us..." Sarah says

"Do you think we'll be just as close?" Scarlett asks

"Maybe." Robert shrugs "We won't know until we get there, I guess."

"Except me to try to tweak you fashion." I inform them

"Except me to hind a secret box of normal clothes somewhere, as well." Robert tells me

"Fair enough." I laugh

That's when I hear a loud "Squee"

"That would be my mum." Scarlett half sighs "Willow Jenks."

We look out into the hall and Amber and Willow are jumping around, hugging. They all come in, Mum, Nina, and Willow arm-in-arm. You could almost see the strolling thru Oxford, or Cambridge, or even Frobisher Academy, where I'm standing right now. Fabian and Alfie talking. That's when someone comes in thru the back way, another family.

"Mum." The boy whines

"What?" The woman, with dark aburnish hair asks the boy

"Why can't we just go through the door like normal people?" He asks

"Because, Oliver." The man answers "were not normal. And we want to get back into our rebellious spirit!"

Oliver just shakes his head and sighs

"Trixie!" Amber and Nina yell in unison and they and Willow go greet Patricia

"Hey, Eddie!" Fabian shouts

Oliver escapes over to us "you must be my new house mates?"

"We are!" Robert tells him

"Can you tell me why my parents are so familiar with these strangers?" The sandy, eyebrow length curly haired boy asks

"There our parents. They all went to school together too." Sarah tells him

"Wait, who are you?" He asks

"I'm Kayla." I tell him "This is Scarlett, Sarah and Robert. The last 2 are twins."

"Wow-" Oliver gets cut off by three people arriving.

"Anyone miss me?" The brown haired lady asks

"Joy!" Patricia exclaims and everyone runs and hugs her, while everyone follows

"That's someone I know! Mums best friend!" Oliver says

"Guys, did you forget me?" A blonde haired man asks

"Mr Australia? Never!" Amber laughs and hugs him "How's Mick? My ex doing good?"

"Your ex is doing great! I'm so glad we can laugh at it." Mick grins

Wow. My mum did good, mister Hot-Guy to mister Funny-Guy. Bravo, Amber Millington, Bravo.

"Did you just come, or do you have a child unit?" Alfie asks

A girl with long, think, light brown hair comes in "I'm Lacy Campbell."

"Lacy!" Willow says "The kids are over there!" She points to us

"Well, that was embarrassing." Lacy blushes as she comes over

"Hey, my parents made me come in thru the mud room door." Oliver tells him "Hey, Lace! Long time, no see! The blondes Kayla." I wave "Scarlett's the ginger, and Sarah and Robert are our ever famous twins."

"Hey, your not in diapers anymore!" She tells him

Something tells me they know each other...

"Is there anymore?" Sarah asks

"Two." A dark haired lady comes in

"Trudy!" Joy exclaims

"My lovelies!" Trudy hugs them all "and my new lovelies!" She looks at us

"Still working hard Trudy? Mum away from Mum?" Mick asks

"You know it!" She laughs

"I wouldn't leave my Kayla with anyone else!" Amber tells the lady

"KT'S HERE!" Another girl says from behind, grinning

"And Ray." Her husband says

"Hey guys!" Eddie greets "c'mon in! Where's AJ?"

A darkish-tan boy comes in "I'm here."

"AJ, meet, Sarah and Robert, the twins. Scarlett, Kayla, Lacy, and Oliver." Fabian introduces and AJ walks over

"Hey." AJ says

"Hi." Robert says

"One more!" Lacy says

"Then were complete. The unstoppable eight!" I say

"Please don't tell me that official." Oliver laughs

"No, it's not!" Scarlett reassures

"Trudy! Trudy! Trudy! Tell me where the food is!" A man runs in

"Hair boy, Fashionably late!" Dad jokes

"Where are my friends?" A dark haired, pretty woman walks in

"Mara!" KT smiles and everyone rushes to hug her

"C'mon Poppy!" Mara beckons an unknown person into the room.

Then the unknown person becomes known. A really pretty unknown person. Dark brown, straight hair and blue eyes

"Last time we saw all each other, it was Scarlett's adoption!" Fabian says, I looked at Scarlett and automatically knew Fabian screwed up

"You all should visit this summer!" Willow smiles "we have enough rooms!"

"Scarlett said that too!" Nina laughs

Everyone was happy. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It was just one of those things you didn't know if people were acting or not, but you really care because it felt like a dream. A really nice dream. One I want to last for the next four years...


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

~Lacy~

People. That's how would I explain tonight. Adults my parents seem comfortable with. Then us, the 8 kids standing awkwardly barely making small talk. I wondered if the chatting people at the table started out like we are now. One by one, they all left. The Miller-Sweets left first, then the Rutters, then the Clarkes, then KT and Ray, then finally my parents, Joy and Mick Campbell. To be honest, I didn't want them to leave. I wanted to go back home. Return to my privileged life with private school and the flat staff that worked at my building and every other thing I grew up with that I wouldn't have here.

"Trudy?" Scarlett asks

"Yes, lovely?" Trudy replies

"Do you know where our rooms are? I'm exhausted." Scarlett says

"Yeah, me too." I say

Piper, our junior house mother, who also happened to be Oliver's aunt, showed the boys their room, while Trudy showed us ours.

"Lacy, Scarlett, your in here," she pointed to the room we were standing at. Then she pointed further ahead, to the next door, "Sarah, Kayla, Poppy, your in that room. I'll be back in about an hour and a half to see if you've settled in well, then lights out are at 10."

The room was normal, yellow and blue flowered walls. Dark wood floors and carpets under each beds. I went to one of them and started unpacking. My bedding, then other things and clothes, then finally my special personal items. I see Scarlett is doing the same, and with much similar quality items. I knew she was rich, I didn't know why.

Joy Campbell, my mum, was a interior designer, has her own TV show and everything, my dad, Mick Campbell, is a big time-movie premier.

I was used to being in the "spot-light" I've been to movie premieres to meeting some of the worlds best designers, clothes to decor. It doesn't mean I crave, or even like it, but I'm used to it.

But, Scarlett was a different kind of rich. She wasn't famous, or even known. She's from that small town kind of family with tons of money, that if a big shot person found out about, they'd auto-magically be offered a reality TV show. But, dad knew about them, so why hadn't he jumped the gun and produced them?

I shook the thought out of my head, no point in muddling in her families affairs. That's when someone knocked on the door. I just realized who it was, Trudy. I spent an hour mindless thinking about my roomies bank account and unpacking. Who have I become?

"You girls settled in?" Trudy asks

"Yeah" Scarlett looks at me "how about you?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." I wave at Trudy goodnight and she shuts the door

"Goodnight, Lacy." Scarlett nods at me,

I want to yell at her, something like, 'GOD, SCARLETT! YOU DONT HAVE TO BE SO FORMAL WITH ME!'

But I settled for "night, Scarlett."

It felt like only a few minutes before Kayla woke me up "Were all going to the attic. Are you in?" She asks me

I wanted to sleep, but I knew I would never live it down "okay?"

"C'mon!" Kayla pulls me out of bed and does the same to Scarlett

When we get to the attic, everyone's there

"Please inform me why were here." Scarlett asks as Kayla shuts the door behind us

"Maybe we would if you stop talking like Queen Elizabeth, the first." Kayla rolls her eyes

"Would you stop, Kayla?" Poppy questions "I don't know, Scarlett, ask the Rutters."

"My parents freaked out when Robert mentioned the Attic last week." Sarah tells us

"Exactly." Robert says to her sister

"So, I thought we would see what the big deal about it was..." Sarah finishes

"It's not really a big deal... Nothing's happening." AJ says,

Then the cracked open window slams shut and the wind starts to howl.

"Okay, that's creepy though." Poppy says

Thats when I hear it, a faint whispering, 'Their here.', but I just brush it off as the wind, then again, louder, 'can sense their presence.'

'Okay' I think, 'Now I'm going crazy.'

Then it sounds like it's screaming "The Chosen Blood is back!" And an evil chuckle.

I felt the hair on my neck rise and every person in that go still

"I can't be the only one who heard that." Oliver says

"No, your not." I assure him

Sarah starts glowing. No, not Sarah, something behind her is glowing.

"Sarah, could you move the side a bit?" I ask

She does so, and I see it's not her. There's a bit in the wall, a circular raised platform. With the indent of something like an Egyptian eye. And it's glowing.

"Umm.." Scarlett points to it before I do

"Okay, so creepy windows, weirdo voices and glowing walls?" Kayla asks, "I'm out of here!"  
>She starts to run out the room and I follow, along with everyone else, cramming through the door to escape.<p>

No one, and I mean no one, at that point wanted to be in that attic.


	5. Author's note

**Hey guys this is only an authors note so A I am terribly sorry I have yet to post until now that goes to all da readers and my amazing understanding awesome co writer StutterRutter guys go check her out! Cookies to anyone who reviews on the last two chapters (::) love yall and again so sorry.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

~Oliver~

I have my own room, for right now, at least, because there's another empty bed across the room. It's nice. Like at home, peace and quiet. Joy always said my parents were the rebellious ones, but now, I don't know what about a manager for a big time music star and a stay-at-home mom is rebellious...

I knew that Lacy had it the same. The same famous connections that we didn't really care about and that "rich" up raising.

I remember especially when we were at the Campbell's new vacation home in Malibu last summer, our parents were at some charity event, me and Lacy were on the second floor, balcony that wrapped around the whole second floor of the circular-based beach home, doing our homework. Once Lacy was done, she stood up and went to the glass railing and looked at the sun setting over the beach, silently. I soon joined her.

She grabbed champagne from the table and handed me one.

"This is champagne." I reminded Lacy

"I know." Lacy took a sip

"Were 14." I told her

"Oliver, #1, this is my house, my champagne, my rules. #2, our parents don't care, #3, do you need another reason?" She asked

"Okay, good point." I nod and take a drink

"How come I don't feel like I should be here?" Lacy questions

"What do you mean?" I respond, but I knew what she meant

"Like, people are starving in some places, dying in other. And I'm here, drinking champagne, like some princess, in my 3rd home. It just doesn't seem right. It isn't fair." She looks down over the railing at the sand in defeat

"Life isn't fair." I reason

"But, it isn't just un-fair, it's cruel." She looks at me "why must the world be so cruel?"

"I don't know, Lace." I reply

"Then, what do we know, if anything?" She questions

"I know your a good person." I whisper

"Hardly." She says quietly and sips down the last of her drink

I'm a stupid boy, I know that now, because I kissed her. I don't know why, or how I even got the courage to. She just stared at me blankly then gathered her stuff and hurried away.

I kind of just hung my head. Silently I cursed myself.

Our families haven't visited each other since, giving us an excuse not to talk.

When I found out she would be here, I promised myself something. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for Lacy Campbell again.

But I was becoming afraid that was going to be damn hard.

I dragged myself out of bed at 7 am, Sunday morning. I put clothes on and combed through my hair. Going up to the attic last night was a really dumb decision.

I walked into the dining room, and Lacy enters a few seconds after

"Why is Anthony Lewis in our foyer?" Lacy asks

"As in THE Anthony Lewis?" Sarah looks at Lacy

"Wait, what?" Kayla questions "WHO, again?"

"You know, that Oscar winning, 19 year old, actor-" Lacy begins

"I know who he is!" Kayla looks pissed "But, why the hell is he here?!" She storms into the foyer

"What's wrong with her?" AJ asks

"Anthony Lewis. Kayla Lewis. What if there related?" Scarlett connects

"Makes sense." Robert nods "Anthony does resemble Alfie..."

"And Kayla resembles Amber!" Sarah grins "No way."


	7. Chapter 7

div class="round8 bubbledLeft" style="max-height: 999999px; border-top-left-radius: 8px; border-top-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-right-radius: 8px; border-bottom-left-radius: 8px; margin-top: 5px; clear: both; padding: 6px; border: 1px solid #cdcdcd; overflow: auto;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"br /~Kayla~br /br /Why the hell was my brother here? I stormed out into the foyer "Anthony!" I yell br /br /"Kayla! My favorite sister!" Anthony holds his arms open br /br /I cross mine "your only sister." br /br /"Who just so seems to hate me." Anthony says "And why is that?" br /br /"Do you just have to ruin everything for me?" I yell br /br /"Calm down, Kayla, I haven't done anything!" He puts his hands up br /br /"But, you have! You walk into a room and it's all about you!" I tell him "Anthony Lewis this, Anthony Lewis that, he has an Oscar blah, blah, blah, He's oh so talented, His parents must be so proud!" I mock everything I hear about him "at 14 you were filming some movie and kissing some pretty girl. And, now look at me! Stuck in the middle of nowhere, in Loser-Town, parents don't give a second glance at me because they already have the perfect son!"br /br /"Loser-Town?" AJ asked from behind me, I turn around, their all there, staring at me, they heard everything. "I didn't realize you hated us that much." br /br /"I-I." I stutter I turn to Anthony "I hate you, Anthony, I really do." Then I run up the stairsbr /br /-AJ-br /br /"Uh, hi?" Anthony half asks as Kayla storms "I probably should've given her a bit of a heads up..." br /br /"You think?" Sarah asksbr /br /"I really didn't think it was going to effect her that much." Anthony tells us br /br /"Do you mind me asking, when was the last time you saw your sister?" Scarlett questions br /br /"Four years ago, when I received my Oscar for A Year More. When I was 15" Anthony br /br /"Your telling me you haven't seen your sister in 4 years, last time you saw her, she was 10?" Poppy asksbr /br /"Yeah, and at that time, she was thrilled that I was winning an Oscar..." Anthony looks at us "I don't know what happened..." br /br /"It's called Fame. You got famous, all Hollywood and fans and awards and the spotlight. And that's people saw her for you, for her older brother. She's obviously pissed that she had to live in your shadow..." Lacy explains br /br /"She doesn't have to! She could've gone into to acting or singing any time she wanted to. She can sing and act, she could've been more famous then me if she would've just accept them!" Anthony defends br /br /"What do you mean? Who's them?" I asks br /br /"People wanted to Produce her, help her in success. And when I say people I mean, Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, Jennifer Lawrence, The Kardashians, Even Oliver's dad and Lacy's dad were going to team up with her. She rejected them all." Anthony explains "I was just over moon when Nat Wolff approached me..." br /br /"Someone should go talk to her..." Oliver suggests br /br /"I nominate AJ to go." Robert tells us br /br /"Why me?" I ask br /br /"Your probably the only one who hasn't seen Anthony's movies. Your just her friend, not her brothers fan." Sarah saysbr /br /"Why don't you have Robert or Oliver go?" I question br /br /"Dude, Sarah's my sister." Robert points out, I look at Oliver br /br /"Hey, Emily Rightmanson was pretty freaking great in A Year More!" Oliver defends himself br /br /I realize I wasn't gonna get out of this, I go up the stairs. Kayla wasn't in her room. One place left, the attic. The door was open, I went up. She wasn't there, but the trap door to roof was open. Kayla was on the roof. I climbed up the ladder and onto the roof. I saw her sitting on the end of the roof. I sneak up by her and sit down br /br /"How are you?" I ask br /br /She jumps "holy cheese wis on celery sticks, AJ! You scared me!" br /br /"You didn't answer my question." I point out br /br /"Honestly, I've felt better. Like when I fell off my bike when I was five and had to have surgery. I way felt better then I do now." She wipes a tear from her face br /br /"You didn't except him to come, did you?" I question br /br /She pulls her knees to her chin "no. Why would he? I haven't seen him in years. He's suppose to be busy being the Lewis Golden Child and parading around LA with his supermodel girlfriend." She tells me "He shouldn't be in Liverpool." br /br /"Why did you reject them? The offers?" I ask, the words just flying out of my laughbr /br /"Of course he told you!" Kayla says in disbelief "Grandfather told me not to. He told me I'd be cut off from his Millington Fortune disappoint him. All if I followed in someone's footsteps that I don't even recognize anymore." br /br /"Is this really loser town?" I look at Kayla br /br /"No. It's just needs fashion and glitter." Kayla laughs br /br /"Feeling better now?" I ask br /br /"A bit." She replies br /br /"C'mon. You better find out why he's here." I stand up and offer her my handbr /br /I realized how pale her complexion was compared to my darkish-tan skin. She must not get out much...br /br /"Getting up here on these Prada heels wasn't such a great idea, was it?" She looks down at the door into the house br /br /"Haha, I guess not." I reply and start climbing down the ladder./span/div 


	8. Chapter 8

~Kayla~

After I ushered AJ out of the Attic, I regained my confidence, fixed my make-up and took a deep breathe. I stayed in the attic for God knows how long... I just know I saw the sun begin to set before I left.

Prada was good for many things. Many good things, that include, but are not limited to, making yourself know. I stride down the stairs, my head held high. I enter the living room, my arms crossed. I clear my throat, even though I don't need to. Everyone's already staring at me.

"Anthony." I say taking deep breathes, avoiding eye contact with anyone. "We need to talk."

"Okay..." He stirs forward in the chair, his hands on his knees

"Alone." I look around at everyone "now."

My friends hurry out. I turn around and shut the door. Locking it. I go to the dining room and mud room doors and do the same

"Anthony, why are you here?" I ask "do you want good press, or something? 'Britain's Pride goes to visit his sister' as a headline? ha. What a load of crap. The media will go for anything 'Big brother Anthony Lewis visits family' oh joy the brother I never had coming to get popularity seem like a perfect big brother too me."

"That's not why, Kayla." Anthony stands up "Look, there's pressure-"

"Ha. Pressure? What pressure? Your Perfect Anthony Lewis! How could anything go wrong?" I exclaim

"Oh, there's Pressure. Pressure to get a second Oscar. Pressure to go to Oxford and be a doctor for Grandfather, and oh, don't forget that I also have to be the perfect Hollywood boyfriend! Yay for me!" He exclaims sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air

"Welcome to my world buddy!" I spit out "I need to at least still get one major award, and if I don't, our parents are ashamed me, and if I do, I am cut off from the Millington Fortune! And don't ask me about the relationship thing, it's your fault you got a high stakes, annoying, Hollywood Girlfriend that you can't handle in the public eye, that's all your fault, Anthony."

"What a witch you've become." He stares me down

"Thanks for trying to be my bother, but that's not an option any more too late it's my time for revenge and you are not getting in the way seems like your high tower of glass perfectness is crashing all because of yourself. Thanks for trying to be the big brother that everyone wants though." I turn around and walk to the door, facing away from Anthony

"You can't change how we are family..." Anthony looks at me, sincerely

"You know for being such a hypocrite, your actually a really good actor." I whisper over my shoulder

"I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me in over 4 years, Kayla." Anthony tells me

"Well, don't take it to heart, I'll probably forget it by morning..." I say and fling open the doors, everyone steps back, I can tell everyone's been listening "and that children, is how a family can fall apart in Hollywood. I Hope you've learned a lesson." I walk past them and up the stairs before I turn down the hall, I turn back "Goodnight." I call out

When in my room, I lock the door, and get out my phone. I search the contacts until I find the number I had been oh so afraid, but secretly wanted to call, for months. I click on it and let in ring. Forget 'Britain's Pride goes to visit his sister', once the tabloids get a hold of 'Anthony Lewis Begins to Crack Under Pressure'... Well, that one should be easy to guess.

The phone stops ringing "Hello?" A voice says

I make sure I used '*67' before I say a word. I did. I try to use my best American accent, "Um, yes, hello, Whisper Magazine? This is Amanda. Amanda Hayfield, Anthony Lewis's girlfriend..." I bite my lip, hoping this might actually work.


	9. Chapter 9 but really 8

Lacy~

Is it bad that I'm sorta excited that the Anothony Lewis staying with us? I mean, I know Kayla is mad, so I've tried to keep it on the low down, but seriously!

Then Kayla storms into the room, Anothony behind her "I cannot believe it!" She exclaims

"Believe what?" Robert asks

"Well, last night, the tabloids got some false info and their basically blowing up. I need to lay low, and I talk to Jason last night, and he agreed to let me use my teaching degree. Say hello to your new drama and history teacher!" He exclaims.

My mouth drops open. There can be no way this is going to turn out well. For anybody

~Kayla~

I looked at my phone, it was 8:27 am, September 6th. I would be late for my first class of I didn't hurry! Oh, wait, my first class was Anothony's class. Never mind. I slow to a stroll and take in the beautiful young autumn morning.

By the time I get to class, I'm late.

" ." Anthony says as I walk in

"Anthony." I turn around

"I don't think that is an appropriate name to call me here." He straightens up

"Okay, Maleficent." I tell him

"Did you just call me the evil queen?" He asks

"Maybe." I cross my arms

"If thought you'd like to see this." He hands me my essay from last week.

A "D". My mouth dropped open.

"You freaking j***! I hate you!" I stomp my foot

"Miss. Lewis, you probably should visit . Your parents are here." Anthony says calmly

I slam my paper into his chest "Our parents. Your stuck in this hell too."

I storm out of the room and into the headmasters office, mum and dad are there, like I suspected

"Kayla Lewis, what's all this?" Mum asks as I walked in

"I'm asking the same thing." I walk over to a side wall

"Well, I understand Kayla usually has good grades, and this last test doesn't really stand well. I also understand she's had attitude to our new teacher..." Winkler looks at my parents

"Who's this new teacher?" Dad asks

Just then, Anthony walks in

"And the monster shows his face." I mumble, my parents turn around

"What are you doing here, Anthony?" Mum asks

"I'm the teacher..." Anthony shrugs, insecurely

Dad almost chokes, I don't know on what, but he does. "No, no, no. You have to be in LA, filming."

"Look, the tabloids got some bad stuff on me. Their going crazy." He defends

"Yeah, after you showed up here out of nowhere." I huff

"Wait, so you were planning to come here before?" Mums asks, clearly outraged "your the king of acting! You are in the run for another Oscar! Amanda must be worry sick!"

"What if I don't want to be a "king"? What if I don't want another Oscar? What if Amanda isn't who I need right now? Every taught of that?" Anthony fires the questions at us

"Oh, my god. thony isn't such a saint anymore is he?!" I sarcastically drop open my mouth

"Why the hell do you care, Kayla?" Anthony question

"Because Anthony, they gave you everything!" I screamed "And I can't even go to New York. My god, that would be such a crime! Wouldn't it, Mum? Your all a whole bunch of hypocrites!"

"We didn't want you to be like him." Dad whispers "never calls. Never comes home. We didn't want you to go and never come back."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. They watched me, as I walked out of the room and straight towards Anubis.


	10. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

~Poppy~

December 23. The day we got out of school for Winter Holiday. None of us were going home. It was useless. Except for Anthony Lewis. It was his last day teaching Drama and History at Frobisher Academy. And I was kinda sad, but I understood why, I mean, if my younger sister had a twice daily 45 minutes session, (in the morning and in the afternoon) of giving me the death glare at my job, I would want to leave to leave too. And apparently his parents weren't so happy either.

I went to my locker and put my books in it. I looked over and saw AJ putting his books in his locker too. I'm not gonna lie... He is pretty cute. But Kayla basically has full dibs on him. Same with Lacy and Oliver, for them, it was like, childhood soul mates. And I already bet Sarah that within this next semester it would be Scarlett and Robert. Oh well, my parents would be pleased.

That's when I remember, I haven't talked to my parents in over a week, I should probably call them. I take off my school blazer and put on my coat. I sling one-strap my bag over my shoulder and stuff my blazer in it. I make sure I have everything I would need, just because I can come back to the school during break, doesn't mean I want to. Then I shut my locker, take my key out and walk outside.

On the way to Anubis, I call my parents. Mum answer

"Hello, Poppy." She says

"Hi, Mum." I reply

"Did you see your grades? Are they good?" She questions, oh classic Mara Clarke, always asking about grades

"Yes, I did, 4.5 GPA, with all of my higher classes are added in." I tell her

"Oh, Mara, don't focus so much on grades," Dad cuts it "Pulled any pranks yet?"

"No, not yet, but everyone here is great, it's really fun." I assure them

"That good." Mum replies, happily

Then I hear a "CRACK!"

"What was that?" I ask

"Someone just cracked opened a coconut with a masheti." Dad explains

"Why is someone cutting open a coconut with a masheti in downtown London?" I ask, that was not something that happened everyday

"Oh, were in Hawaii..." Mum tells me

"Um... Why are you in Hawaii on Christmas?" I question

"I have a Project." Dad yells over another "CRACK!"

Dad worked for this super rich family that could basically rule the world if they wanted to, for as long as I remembered. He was like their owl, if the world was Hogwarts and the family was Harry Potter. Always traveling around and basically being a really elite messenger. We called them Projects. They can last anywhere from two hours to three weeks. When I was a baby, they were small projects. Maximum, two days. When I hit around five, they could be a week long. Mum never put in school and we just traveled with him. I grew up in cars, sometimes ferries and private airplanes and train cart. Not to mention high class yachts on certain occasions when we were on rivers or something.

They grew longer and longer and eventually came to three week long ordeals, sometimes. That was when they decided to send me here. And I understood why, I mean, I get it.

"Um... Well... I'd better go and let you get back to that..." I say "Bye."

"Goodbye, Poppy!" Dad calls over another crash sound

"We love you sweetheart!" Mum tells me then kills the phone line

I finish the walk to Anubis and then I'm greeted by Lacy

"Run while you can!" She warns me then runs into the kitchen

"What-?" I ask, confused

Then Kayla runs down the stairs "POPPY!" She yells, I understand why Lacy told me to run

"Hey, Kayla!" I wave

"I have all the home videos of our parents. And the whole house in watching them. So clear your plans for tonight." She says as she drags me into the living room

"So you were also sucked into this?" AJ asks me

"I guess..." I reply

"AJ! Help me with all these VCR tapes!" Kayla yells and AJ goes to help

"I told you to run!" Lacy sits down by me on the couch

"Well, I didn't have much time, you should've texted me before I got here!" I exclaim quietly

"Oh, well, sorry!" Lacy jokes

"Why is she making us watch these, again?" Scarlett asks as she sits on the chair to the right of the couch

"Don't ask me." Sarah sits next to Lacy on the other side of the couch

Then I turn around to see Kayla and AJ, both carrying three huge boxes of VCRs each

"Oh my." Robert turns around too in the chair to the right "please tell me that isn't all the tapes?"

Kayla nods

"Okay, well, considering the fact that I actually know what my parents did in School." Oliver stands up from his bean bag he pulled out of his closet "I'm just gonna go."

Robert extended his arm and catches his collar "if I have to stay and watch this all, you do too, mate."

Oliver rolls his eyes.

Kayla picks the VCR with the oldest date and puts it in the old player

Then, slowly, but surely, Mara Campbell appears on the screen, she seems to be looking at a camera that she's holding up and facing at herself

"Well, hey there! To who-so-ever is watching this!" Mum says "It's Mara Jeffray here!"

'This was before she got married' I remember

"And today is first day at Frobisher Academy!" Mara spins the camera towards the school, it still looks the same, then turns it "I guess I'm staying at Anubis house? And I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda terrified, to be honest but the uniforms are kinda cool, I guess, and the academics are great, so what really could go wrong? But I guess I should go, so see you later!"

The thing fizzes out then back into focus. Above the living room door, was a banner, it read, "INITIATION NIGHT", in bold, golden letters on a rich red, like the school blazers color; background. Someone strumming on the guitar, Mum singing along with it, a familiar tune I can't quite name. The camera turns around.

"And this is the amazing Fabian Rutter and Mara Jeffray, showing off their musical skills!" A girl says from behind the camera

"That's mum!" Lacy says

Then dad jumps in front of the screen "But I'm the cool one!" He says as a football hits his head

"Damn you, Lewis!" Jerome yells

Kayla's dad, Alfie Lewis, runs in front of him, stumbling to find the ball then stands up and tries to recover and smiles "Whoops. That didn't happen."

"Yes it did, and it made me loose my balance messing up my precious eyeliner!" Another girl, who I'm sure is Kayla's mum, Amber, yells from off the screen

"Oh, yeah, your just soo cool, Jerome." Oliver's mum rolls her eyes "my knees are just shaking from your coolness." Everyone laughs

"Hey, give that back to me!" Lacy's dad, Mick, runs into the video and grabs the ball then looks at the camera "oh, hey!"

Joy sets the camera up on something then runs around to the front and grabs everyone into the cameras view, including Trudy.

"You guys, get in!" She hollered "someday, someone, years from now, is gonna see this and know it was the beginning of something great!"

"Joy, your such a drama queen!" Patricia exclaims

"Hey," Joy playfully hits Patricia

Then it goes black like that, with everyone smiling.

Mum shows up again "Hey, so this day and went incredibly well," she walks backwards "This is Amber." Kayla's mum pokes her head into the camera view "She's my roommate! But I think we should go."

And again it goes black then it slowly reappears again.

"Move back a bit more!" A girl demands playfully from behind what ever is filming as the screen comes into color

"Aw, hurry up!" A second girl exclaims, and as the fuzzy colors become clear, you can tell the girl is Joy

"C'mon, that's it!" The girl from behind the camera tells Joy

"Ah!" Joy exclaims as she falls to the ground and out of view of the camera

The camera moves to view of the ground, Fabian and Joy and struggling to get up from the ground

"Ah, careful, careful!" Fabian tells Joy as his arms fling with a book in on of his hands

"That's my new profile photo!" The camera girl laughs, by this point I can tell the girl is Patricia.

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Pattison on the cover, doesn't mean it's not worth reading!" He holds the book and laughs, then puts it in his bag

Darkness takes over the screen and it doesn't change for a few minutes. The kids in the video reminded me of us, like in October or November, close, but not unbreakable BFFs. Kayla gets up and takes it out and switched it. We got the first glimpse of Nina at Anubis in the next tape.

I don't really remember next in detail, but there was at least five more hours of unfamiliar memories and video tapes by the time I fell asleep on the couch.

~Sarah~

Christmas Eve day mostly just a whole bunch of baking, ugly sweaters and corny Christmas jokes. But, at night, it was a different story.

I went to bed like normal. But it's when the clock strikes midnight that in most stories take a twist, and this is story is one of them.

I woke up at the strike of midnight. There was a girl by my bed, young, no older then seven, beautiful big green eyes, and long, blonde hair, curled in riglettes. I sat up and she sat on the edge of my bed

"Hello" She sits on my bed

"Who are you? Why are you sitting on my bed?" I ask

"I could ask you the same. Who are you, and why are you sleeping in my bed?" She asks back "you know me." She takes a locket out

"Your Sarah. This is your room, this is your bed, that is my mums locket you gave to her. Your the girl I'm named after!" I realize

"Yes, Sarah." The girl smiles "You really are pretty. Prettier everyday."

"How do you know?" I ask

"Do you not think I watch over my aire?" She questions

"I'm your aire?"

"Yes, of course! This proves it!" She takes off her locket, stands up off the bed, walks over, and holds out her hand, offering me the locket "Well, go on! Take it, it's for you, Sarah!"

"Are you sure? It's beautiful!" I tell her "you must not want to give it away..."

"But, it's not mine, you see, it hasn't been mine for many years. It once was, yes that it true, and it was your mothers too! But since, the day you were born, it's been yours."

I put my hand over hers and she pulls hers away. Leaving me with the locket in my hand. I squeeze my hand tightly and put it my robe pocket.

"I'm here to warn you. They'll be coming. One at the strike of 1. The second at 2. The third, will come at his own time." She confirmed

"I'm not Scrooge!" I exclaim

"But, yet, tonight you are, Sarah!" Then she disappeared

I fell back asleep, trying to forget what happened, thinking it was just some dream, but as I was promised, by the stroke of one, I was awake, actually it wasn't really by the clock...

"Boo!" A woman enthusiastically said, leaning over me

I jump back, fully awake now "Whoa! Who are you?!"

"I'm Senkhara." She says, still laughing from her wake-up-Sarah joke a few seconds earlier

"Your the ghost of Christmas past?" I ask, this was not how Charles Dickens or Tim Burton made the ghost seem

"Gods, don't call me that. I'm not Tim Burtons 3"5' ball of light, teleporting-cone carrying imbecile!" Senkhara demands

"Well, your quite the sassy spirit, aren't you?" I question

"That's what happens to Villains who can't be Evil anymore..." She informs me

"You were evil?" I was starting to not like this chick

"Oh yes, I cursed and almost killed most of your friends and your parents!" She claps her hands "oh, good times!"

"My parents?!" I asked, I began to worry, most grudges die hard

"Especially your Mother! Oh, it was like a game we played! 'Let's see how many time Senkhara the evil witch can try to kill the American brat Nina Martin!' " Senkhara laughs again

"Okay, how about we just get this visit over with, before I like, die?" I plead

"I guess that is my job now..." Senkhara sighs "take my hand, child."

I hesitate

"Look, I can't curse anybody, anymore!" She starts flinging her hand in front of my face "it. was. taken. away. from. me. Okay?"

"Okay..." I say quietly then I'm suddenly at the train station

"What year is it?" I ask Senkhara, who is next to me

"2011." She replies

I almost choke. That was basically 20 years ago!

"Nina Martin!" A man calls from a Taxi

My mums steps out of the shadows, except, it isn't my mum, it's a younger version of her, teenage mum, all smiles "That's me!"

Senkhara drags me into the trunk of the car

"You couldn't go anywhere else in the car?" I ask, cramming with her in the small space

"Shut up!" She whispers harshly

"Whoa, welcome to Hogwarts!" Nina says in awe looking out the window

"Where you need to be?" The taxi-man asks

"Anubis House!" Nina replies happily

"And that, is how your mother started a journey that could've almost killed her!" Senkhara tells me then take my hand, I shut my eyes

I open them, were in Anubis. But, everyone here are my friends parents, and mine. And their younger. But no Joy.

"I'm telling you!" Patricia seems to be continuing a rant "She's American! And she's totally obsessed with it! Said it like 50 times!" This seems to start an uproar of conversation amongst the kids

Then Nina enters. Patricia just points.

"Hi, I'm Nina, from America!" Mum waves, Patricia seems to mock her

"Hi!" Fabian whispers

"Hello space girl!" Alfie greets her

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Senkhara decides, then pulls put a tablet like thing "okay, Nina visits her gran, meets Sarah, Sarah gives her a locket, blah, blah, blah, Sibuna is formed, blah, blah, blah, you getting all this?" She asks me

"Yeah," I say, even though she was just spinning thru it, it seemed implanted in my head, I guess... All of it

"They form the cup... Defeat Rufus... Summer passes... Library. Oh, wait, here's me!" Senkhara tells me "here's me cursing Nina, and Fabian, and Amber, and Patricia and Alfie. And almost killing your great-gran, and wow, I was a witch! Anyways, here's me basically making their lives hell... Then me almost killing your mum, taking her to the after life, but failing. Oh and there's the re-incarnated Robert Frobisher-Symthe. And the Descendents or whatever, I was long gone when this was happening..."

"Shouldn't you be like showing me this instead of just telling me bits of pieces and magically hard wiring it in my brain? Like Charles Dickens?" I ask

"Look, Sweetie, do you really want to spend all night with me?" She tilts her head and I shake mine "that's right, and this makes it go soo much faster. Oh, I should probably mention Sophia..." And then it was like the whole TouchStone story was imprinted in my head "yeah, she'll be a big rain on your parade in a while..."

"What?" My eyes grow big

"Oh, nothing!" Senkhara exclaims then snaps her fingers, I'm back in bed "Goodnight child, you have half an hour! Enjoy your sleep!"

Then she's gone

"Wake up!" A man hollers "I'm Victor Rodenmaar and I will not be treated like that in my own house!"

"Your the ghost of Christmas present?" I groan and roll over in bed

"Yes, child, I am, now, get up!" He demands, and I do what he says

"Your not jolly." I complain

He pulls an elf hat out of his pocket and puts in on his head "Any more jolly now?"

"A tad." I reply, he groans with annoyance

"Follow me." He says and leads me down the stairs

"Here we are." He gestures to the living room "Christmas present, perfect, no? Lit up tree, gifts scattered, stocking hung, cookies left out for Santa, correct? But, there are secret things."

"What?" I question as he leads me into Roberts and AJs room

"Here, you see Robert and AJ, perfectly okay, but their both trying to live up to something... someone." Victor explains, and now I have questions floating through my mind

"And Oliver, who's still hung over on something he cannot change, wishing he could always regretting it." Victor looks at me.

The next thing I know, I'm Lacy and Scarlett's room

"Here." Victors says "Scarlett, a child, behind you all. Lost. Nieve in the world of crushes and friendship and modern, young, society and just being a kid in this harsh world. Same with Lacy, she has no idea what's she's doing, and it is costing her."

"Who's next, then?" I question

"Your roommates." He replies and now I'm in my room "Poppy, in over her head trying to be the perfect daughter and school-focused person but can't help by let a boy slip in and start to crack that foundation. Or Kayla, who trying to stand up to her brothers bar and be the perfect person. No matter what. But she, I'm afraid, is slipping as well."

"So what, the lesson of your visit was to point out the struggles of everyone else?" I ask

"And you. Your cracking. You feel like you have the wait of the world on your shoulders. You need help. Unspeakable help. But, let me tell you, the greatest leaders always have the worst hardships."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I can't be their leader, their spokesperson. Ask Kayla, she's just a pink cyclone of confidence and she's got enough crap, too." I point out

"It has to be you, Sarah, it runs in your genes. In your blood. It's in those blonde curls of your to start up trouble for the good of the world. Your the Chosen One. It has to be you." Victor tells me, "but, for now, you must wait."

Then he disappears

"Your kidding me! Not this again!" I yell to no one, exhausted

I sit on my bed and lay down. Might as well try to sleep. And I do.

Until four AM. Because I hear another person in my room.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hello, Sarah, yes, I am Rufus, I will be showing you your future, tonight." He says, and I follow him, down the stairs

In the living room, I hear the sound if weeping. I walk in front of Rufus. Everyone's there, mourning, but I don't know who for. I keep on looking around. There's a coffin. By the bay window. I dread seeing who's in it. But I walk forward. I look down, and there I am. White faced, and dressed up all pretty. I look around, like before everyone's there, except me. My brothers without a twin. Kayla is without a best friend. I feel alone. And cold.

"This is what will happen if you refuse it, when the time comes." Rufus comes towards me

"What? Refuse what?" I demand

"You will know when it comes." He says

"No!" I say

"I cannot change it. Only you." Rufus tells me

I notice something. A boy I don't know. Who just seems to be in as much pain as everyone else "Who is that?"

"You will know soon enough." Rufus promises

Then I notice the man behind him, tall and tan. Dark hair and green eyes. He was older, in his mid-twenties. But, he was beautiful "and him?" I ask, my finger quivering

Rufus bends down to my ear and whispers "Your worst nightmare."

I wake up. I sit up, completely chilled to the bone. I breath then get straight out of bed, completely terrified. My life was going to change soon, and it won't be good.


	11. Chapter 10

-Chapter 10-

~Kayla~

Christmas. It was great. Lots of presents, for everyone.

Even more for me! Mums trying to buy me off. Still. I'm not taking the bait though. But, all the presents are nice.

The treats, the snow out the window, the hot coco, the tree, the gifts. Everything was great, except for the fact that Sarah was weirdly off today. And it wasn't a five mintue thing. It was an all day thing. By the end of the night I had to talk to her.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you." I say and pull her into the foyer

"What, Kayla?" She asks

"What's wrong?" I question

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" She lies

"Look, I know my bestfriend." I say

"Fine." She sighs then takes of the chain off from around her neck, the eye shaped locket is glowing

"What the hell is that? Magic?" My eyes grow wider

"It was the daughter of this houses amulet, then my mums, now it's mine." She replies "and it's more like really advanced science and logic."

"How did you get it?" I look her in the eye

"The daughter of the house, the original Chosen One, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." She tells me "Last night I had a dream."

"What a Chosen One? What happened in the dream?" My head is spinning with questions

"The Chosen One, in the beginning, was the person who is basically protected the house and it's contents. Now, we kinda solve unsolvable mystery..." She trails off

"What happened in the dream?" I repeat

"I died." She whispered

"No, no, no. Your my best friend! You can't die!" I insist "Your too young."

"Here, in the dream, at my funeral, there was a boy, and a man." She explains "I was told the man was my worst nightmare. The boy, I don't know. I think if I don't meet the boy or the man, more importantly the man, I won't die."

"How will I know? If their here?" I ask "what do they look like?"

"I can't explain the boy, I didn't see him well enough." Sarah looks down "but, the man. He had a bit more tha just a stubble of a beard. He had sandy blonde-brown hair, and green eyes with bits of brown. His hair, for the funeral, was combed, but I don't know, he had high cheek bones and he was quite handsome."

"I have an idea of the looks." I say "but, your a master at drawing, like the pros. Draw me him." I hand her a notebook and drag her to our room

Half an hour later, she handed me a very realistic, very detailed, drawing of the man. I took my phone and snapped a picture for it and programed it into google.

A Wikipedia page popped up "Lucas Danae, is his name. He's won several awards for his writing... Blah, blah, balh. An acclaimed writer, a and has a degree in writing and teaching. He's basically minorly famous. Oh, and he has a sister who died when he was ten and she was quite young... Sophia!"

I show the picture of the two of them together. She had quite long hair, the same color of his, that was curled. She was really pretty. I wondered how she died...

"I recognize the girl a bit..." Sarah stares at the phones a while longer before she says another thing "wait! I think Ive seen her in my dads senior photos book! I think she went here!"

"Well... C'mon then! I sure Trudy has a copy!"I jump up from Sarah's bed and drag her downstairs

"Piper!" I yell, running down the stairs "Sarah was wondering if you had a copy of Fabians senior year photo!"

"Of course!" Piper replies and goes into Trudy's office, she goes to the bookshelf on one wall and scans for awhile "Here! I could recongize it in a heartbeat! My sisters in it, Patricia. And your dad Kayla. It has every year of seniors, in here, we add to it each year!"

"Thank you!" I tell her and run back into my room with Sarah

I turn to Fabians year and search for the girl, but she's nowhere to be seen "Shes not here."

"No I'm sure I've seen her in this book." Sarah takes the book and flips through it a bit "Here! 2010."

"No, she died in 2013. Before she finished school. That's what the website said." I confirm

"Well... It is Wikipedia. It could be changed at anytime." Sarah points out

"Okay..." I say, still doubtful

"Wait here she is again." Sarah points at her in the book again

The year was in the 1990's.

Sarah flips back a few more "Again." She shows me and flips through one more time "Again."

She shows up at least four times in total before the end of the book.

"Okay, did you find that crap as creepy as I did?" I ask and look at Sarah "Because I feel like there is some serious stuff going on that maybe we don't know about."

I felt like I knew nothing about this place, not even the tiniest bit. And you wouldn't understand how much that scared me..


	12. Chapter 11

~Robert~

It's the day after Christmas, and let's just say I'm sorta recovering from an overdose of sugar. Trudy's treat were amazing, but they were loaded with sugar. Thank god there was no school today, I could actually have a decent amount of sleep. Oh, wait, I have a twin. Never mind.

I hear my door open in the morning, I groan tiredly

"What?" I put my pillow over my head

"Get up." Kayla hisses

"I swear to god, if this is about your commitment issues..." I say annoyed

"Commitment issues?" Kayla asks, offended

"Look, we all know you and AJ are meant to be together and you just can't admit it." I roll my eyes

"And now you can shut up, too." I hear Sarah say

I take the pillow off my head and peek open my eye. Sure enough, their both standing over my bed

"Get up." Kayla demands

"Fine" I say and stand up "what is it?"

"Oh, you know, just that my life could be at stake." Sarah looks at me

"What?" My eyes get bigger and my mouth drops open

"Lucas Danae. Do you know the name?" Kayla asks

"Not Lucas, but Danae yes. Sophia Danae." I think back to when Sarah and I were children "Remember the tale? The one about the girl and the pyramid we were told we where younger?"

"Sophia. Lucas's sister." Kayla whispers

"But Lucas is a real person. One that could end my life. Sophia was just a bed-time story and a fable about greed." Sarah shakes her head

"Look, I don't know much about this..." I look between the girls "But what if it wasn't? What if this is all connected."

"It can't be." Sarah looks like she's back at me

I grab my laptop, sit at my desk and boot it up. The girls stand behind me as I type in 'Sophia Danae'. I click Wikipedia and scroll down to the 'Early Death' section.

" 'Sophia Danae, went missing, at age 16, on Saturday, June 1st, 2013, just two days after she arrived at her new boarding school. A pool of substantial amount of blood was found at the Alchemist Clearing, that night. The students who reported her missing that day said they knew nothing. There has no evidence to prove otherwise. The blood was tested, and five days later, the blood was found to match hers. She was pronounced dead due to how much blood. Her body was never found.' " I read off the website

"June 1st, that's when Fabian and Alfie and everyone graduated. Sophia went to this school. Alchemist Clearing is a quarter mile down the road. Oh god, the students... Were two of our parents as the rest of our friends parents, as well." Sarah realizes

"C'mon. Alchemist Clearing, now. I need to see this myself." I say "I need to scope for evidence, even after all these years."

The walk was silent and awkward. Especially because I and the girls were all in pajamas, slippers and hoodies. When we get there. It was perfectly still. The birds were chirping in the early December morning. It seemed as if nothing happened all that time ago.

I start to search around a bit

"There's nothing here."

Then I notice a bend in the trees, almost creating a natural tunnel and a worn down, but old path. "Yes, there is." I wave them over

We go through the small tunnel, on the old path, where we come to another, smaller clearing. In the middle, the stone pyramid, I always was told about by dad at story when I was little. And just a few feet, a statue of a beautiful girl, on her knees, her arms raised to the heavens, her head tilted back and raised, another reminder of my favorite childhood stories.

Sarah crosses her arms over her chest for warmth and goes to the pyramid. She put her hand on the side and bends down. "I always thought dad had the best imagination, to create such a legend, but it was actually just his graduation story." She walks over to Sophia "and the girl, over run by madness and the will to have power, and it ruined her. I always felt sorry for her."

I go and put my arm around my sister, side-hugging her. "I know. I'm sorry this is happening."

"We thought is was just some result of imagination, but it actually is going to kill me." She whisper

"No, it's not going to be your death, Sarah. Were here for you even if it means protecting you from some evil Egyptian guy." Kayla comes to Sarah's other side and takes her hand

"I have to go. I can't handle this. Come back when you need to. Look around if you need any more evidence or stuff like that." Sarah tells us and releases herself from our grips, and rushes back to the house

Kayla moves closer to me, shoulder to shoulder, I look down

"Do you really think I like AJ? And that I'm just afraid of commitment?" She ask

"I really do. I think you really like him. I think you and him could be a thing. Your just too afraid to admit it, that you like him, and you actually have feelings... And a heart." I look at her

She turns turn and looks me in the eye

"If I did, I really did, I wouldn't do this." She replied

Then she stood on her tip toes and kissed me.


End file.
